Wenn die Sonne dich küsst
by Amunet
Summary: Inzest Trunks x Vegeta Inhalt: Trunks Sehnsucht kennt nur einen Namen – Vegeta. Doch die verbotene Liebe, die er für seinen Vater empfindet, nimmt ihm den Atem. Schon lange quält sich Trunks mit diesen geheimen Gefühlen, denn sämtliche Tabus hindern ihn,


**Titel:** Wenn die Sonne dich küsst

**Pärchen:** Vegeta x Trunks

**Inhalt:** Trunks Sehnsucht kennt nur einen Namen – Vegeta. Doch die verbotene Liebe, die er für seinen Vater empfindet, nimmt ihm den Atem. Schon lange quält sich Trunks mit diesen geheimen Gefühlen, denn sämtliche Tabus hindern ihn, seinem Vater diese Liebe zu gestehen.

**Warnung: **Slash; Inzest; Lemon; SadEnd?

**Dementi:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unendgeldlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

**oooOOOooo**

**Wenn die Sonne dich küsst**

Immer wenn Trunks nicht schlafen konnte, ging er hinunter in die Küche seines Elternhauses, machte sich eine Tasse heiße Milch, trank sie in Seelenruhe aus und legte sich wieder hin, doch dieses Mal war er nicht alleine in der Küche.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen, Vater?"

Vegeta blickte zu ihm auf, von Überraschung keine Spur, denn scheinbar hatte er seinen Sohn schon längst bemerkt.

„Hmpf, mir ist viel zu warm."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht kühl duschen. Glaub mir, das hilft", schlug Trunks vor, während er die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte und in der Mikrowelle erwärmte.

„Und was ist mit dir? Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Keine Ahnung." Trunks log, doch weshalb sollte Vegeta die Lüge erkennen? Vegeta erkannte doch nie etwas was Trunks betraf. Weder bemerkte er, wie Trunks Körper zu zittern anfing, sobald er ihm gegenüberstand, noch bemerkte er, wie Trunks jedes Mal leicht errötete, wenn Vegeta ihn ansah.

„Vielleicht solltest du auch duschen gehen."

„Nein, ich glaube das wäre keine gute Idee. Ich bin jetzt schon viel zu wach, nach dem duschen könnte ich es total vergessen."

„Wie du meinst", murmelte Vegeta und ging an seinem Sohn vorbei. Ihre Schultern streiften sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und Trunks erschauderte. So war es immer, wenn Vegeta ihn absichtlich oder unabsichtlich berührte, doch Trunks konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen.

„Gute Nacht, Sohn."

„'Nacht, Vater."

Vegeta verließ die Küche und Trunks hätte schreien können. Er hatte ihn _Sohn_ genannt. Es tat weh und der Schmerz fraß sich tief in sein Herz. Er wollte nicht der Sohn von Vegeta sein, er wollte _mehr_ sein. Seit Trunks wusste, dass er seinen Vater liebte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als nicht Vegetas Sohn zu sein. Es war der Gedanke an diese heimliche Liebe, welche ihn in Nächten wie diesen vom Schlafen abhielt. Weshalb hatte er sich auch in dieses sturen, arroganten Mann verliebt, der sein Vater war? Weshalb hatte Vegetas untrüglicher Charme ihm den Kopf verdreht? Warum konnte er nicht einfach Son Goten, seinen besten Freund lieben, wenn er sich schon in einen Mann verlieben musste? Warum?

Trunks stützte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und hielt sich den Kopf. Ein Gefühl, als würde sein Innerstes jeden Augenblick zerreißen, blockierte seine Atemwege und dann konnte er nicht mehr anders. Mit einem lauten Seufzen holte er Luft und die ersten dicken Tränen quollen ihm aus den Augen. Er weinte nun tatsächlich. Trunks hatte den Eindruck, dass er unter der Last seines Herzens zusammenbrechen würde und weinte sich mit jeder Träne ein wenig dieser Last herunter.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Montag den er genießen konnte da gerade Semesterferien waren, beschloss Trunks, noch bevor seine Eltern aufgestanden waren, schwimmen zu gehen. Er musste für eine Weile raus aus dem Haus - weg von seinem Vater - um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, nochmals einen Weinkrampf zu bekommen. Was, wenn ihn jemand sehen würde? Es würde Fragen aufwerfen, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

Die Sonne durchbrach gerade den Horizont und ihre orangen, fast noch roten Strahlen erhellten bereits die ersten Sträucher. Obwohl es in der Nacht so heiß gewesen war, war das Gras feucht und vereinzelte Tautropfen versammelten sich auf den Blättern der Pflanzen um ihn herum. Der Anblick war wunderschön, musste Trunks gestehen, doch ablenken konnte es ihn nicht.

Mit leichtem Schwung stieß sich Trunks vom Boden ab und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Es tat unendlich gut, den frischen Wind auf seiner Haut zu fühlen und die Hitze des Sommers auf dem Boden zurückzulassen. Sobald er aus der Stadt war, führte ihn sein Flug entlang eines steinernen Weges, welcher dem Lauf eines kleinen, aber trotz dem rauen und tosenden Baches entlang führte. Der Bach war weitaus kraftvoller, als die meisten anderen Bäche, welche Trunks bisher gesehen hatte und er überlegte sich, ob er ihn nicht lieber als Strom bezeichnen sollte. Noch bevor er sich aber sicher war, wie er ihn nun bezeichnen sollte, fand sein Lauf jäh ein Ende.

Trunks hatte die Quelle des Baches erreicht und sah sein Ziel vor Augen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Teich, dessen Wasser so herrlich klar war, dass Trunks selbst von der Luft aus die ersten Fische entdecken konnte. Er landete am hinteren Teil des Teiches, weil sich dort eine kleine Formation größerer Steine aufreihte, die ihn vor neugierigen Blicken schützen würden, sollte sich zufällig jemand hierher verirren. Trunks wusste zwar, dass der Teich recht weit von jeglicher Behausung lag, doch manchmal, an sonnigen Tagen, kamen Städter hier raus in die freie Natur, um sich von den Strapazen des Stadtlebens zu erholen.

Ohne Hast zog Trunks sich aus. Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück, bis er schließlich vollständig nackt da stand. Er hatte keine Badehose dabei, denn er liebte das Gefühl von kühlem Wasser, das ihm durch die Beine glitt. Son Goten hatte ihn deswegen schon mehrfach ausgelacht, obwohl Goten ebenfalls immer nackt schwamm.

Trunks ging zu einem Felsen, der direkt neben dem Teich lag und flog hinauf. Er kannte diesen Felsen und diesen Teich zu genüge und wusste um die seichten Stellen und konnte so mit einem eleganten Sprung ins Wasser eintauchen, ohne mit einer üblen Überraschung rechnen zu müssen. Das Geräusch, vom plötzlichen Eindringen, eines nackten Männerkörpers in kaltes Wasser, trug sich, bis zu den nahe gelegenen Bergen.

In Trunks Kopf breitete sich Leere aus, während er weite Züge durch das erfrischende Wasser schwamm. Mit einem glücklichen Japsen tauchte er auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um so durch den See zu kraulen. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder gut, endlich fühlte er sich wieder frei. Hier, an diesem Ort seiner Zuflucht, konnte er für eine Weile alles vergessen. Es gab keine verbotene Liebe mehr, die ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm und keine Sehnsucht, welche ihn zu zerfetzen drohte. Hier war alles anderes, denn hier konnte er vollständig abschalten und seinen Geist schonen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon im See schwamm, Doch mittlerweile war das Wasser immer kälter geworden und sein Hunger immer größer, also glitt er geschmeidig zum Ufer zurück und stieg aus dem Wasser. Jetzt nur noch mit dem Handtuch trocken rubbeln, anziehen und schnell zur Capsule Corporation zurück, um dort ein üppiges Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen. Doch als Trunks ein paar Schritte gegangen war, erstarrte er.

Vegeta stand neben dem Felsen auf dem seine Kleider lagen und schaute ihn an.

Blitzartig schnellte Trunks Pulsschlag in die Höhe. Sein Herz raste und schlug wie von Sinnen. Was machte sein Vater hier? Vegeta hatte hier nichts zu suchen, das hier war seine Zufluchtsstätte und wenn ein Mensch hier nichts zu suchen hatte, dann wohl auch kaum Vegeta. Aber Vegeta stand lässig und lasziv am Felsen gelehnt und blickte ihn an.

„Hast du mich beobachtet?", fragte Trunks mehr aus Reflex als aus Wissensdurst.

„Schon eine ganze Weile", war die Antwort und Trunks spürte peinlich berührt, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du hättest mitschwimmen können", überspielte Trunks seine Verlegenheit.

„Du sahst so entspannt aus, ich wollte dich nicht stören."

„Was willst du hier, Vater? Du bist doch nicht gekommen, um mich _nicht_ zu stören?"

Vegeta lachte kehlig auf und Trunks erschauderte. So selten konnte man Vegeta von Herzen lachen hören und jedes Mal wirkte es wie etwas besonderes.

„Du hast das Mundwerk deiner Mutter, Junge."

„Meinst du?" reagierte Trunks etwas beleidigt über diesen Vergleich. Er mochte es nicht gerne, mit seiner Mutter verglichen zu werden, da er ständig gesagt bekam, dass er ihr ähnlicher sah als Vegeta und das nur, weil seine Haarfarbe der ihren ähnlicher war.

„Ich hab dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht", meinte Vegeta und hielt Trunks einen Picknickkorb unter die Nase. „Ich dachte, wir könnten gemeinsam zu Mittag essen. Deine Mutter ist mit Chichi und deiner Oma einen Einkaufsbummel machen und zu Hause war es so öde."

„Was ist mit Opa?"

„Der versteckt sich in seinem Labor, du kennst ihn doch."

Natürlich kannte er seinen Großvater und seine Neigung, niemals aus dem Labor zu kommen, wenn er endlich die Ruhe vor Frau und Tochter hatte. Doch Trunks war irritiert von der Fürsorge seines Vaters. Es kam so selten vor, dass Vegeta ihm mit der Vater-Sohn-Masche kam, dass er etwas beunruhigt war. Normalerweise benahm sich Vegeta nur so, wenn er – Trunks - etwas ausgefressen hatte.

„Wie sieht's aus?"

„In Ordnung, ich ziehe mir nur noch schnell etwas über", murmelte Trunks und tat, was er gesagt hatte. Vegeta breitete in der Zwischenzeit eine mitgebrachte Decke aus und holte eine Leckerei nach der anderen aus dem Korb. Bis Trunks fertig war, hatte sich ein beachtlicher Stapel an Speisen auf der Decke angehäuft.

„Saiyajin Mahlzeit?" fragte Trunks, als er das Ausmaß begutachtete.

„Klar", grinste Vegeta breit, „und endlich keine Frau in der Nähe, die daran was zu meckern hätte."

Sie aßen tatsächlich auf Saiyajin Art, geräuschvoll und gierig. Bulma hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn sie es gesehen hätte. Nichts hasste sie mehr, als wenn Vegeta und Trunks sich in ihren Augen wie Schweine benahmen. Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis Bulma Vegeta zumindest bei Festen so weit gehabt hatte, dass er einigermaßen langsam und ordentlich aß. Doch, wann immer möglich, aß Vegeta so, wie es alle Saiyajins vor ihm getan hatten. Trunks fand das nur amüsant. Er hatte die Hälfte von Vegetas Genen und wusste, was für eine animalische Gier ihn beim Anblick von Essen überfiel. Irgendwann hatte Vegeta ihm verraten, dass Saiyajins über eine zusätzliche Drüse verfügten, die klein und fast unbedeutend war, würde sie nicht im Körper eben diese Reaktion auslösen, wenn es ums Essen ging. Für Saiyajins war es nun mal wichtig, genügend Nahrung aufzunehmen, um ihren hohen Energiehaushalt zu decken.

Satt seufzte Trunks auf und ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen. Die Haut über seinem Bauch spannte und er fühlte sich sehr träge. Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch zu viel gegessen. Aber ihm war klar, dass diese Trägheit nicht lange anhalten würde, ein kurzes Nickerchen und schon wäre er wieder fit.

„Schläfst du schon, Trunks?" Vegetas Frage hörte sich so fern an.

„Noch nicht", entgegnete er müde.

„Möchtest du schlafen?"

„Hm…" Und ehe Trunks sich versah, war er auch schon vom Schlaf übermannt worden.

**oooOOOooo**

Es war die warme Sonne, die Trunks kitzelte und ihn weckte. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch mit der Erinnerung schrak er auf. Vegeta! Abrupt stand Trunks auf, doch er konnte seinen Vater nirgends entdecken, obwohl er irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Der Korb stand am Felsvorsprung und auch Vegetas Jeans und sein Hemd konnte Trunks dort sehen. Sofort wurde ihm heiß, er wusste, was das bedeutete.

Vegeta war schwimmen und mit einem geübten Blick konnte Trunks auch schon die muskulöse Gestalt seines Vaters unter der Wasseroberfläche ausmachen. Nie zuvor hatte Trunks etwas so schönes gesehen. Vegetas Körper glitt durch das Wasser, als wäre er ein Geschöpf dieses Elementes und bewegte sich darin mit einer Anmut, die Trunks zum Staunen brachte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Vegeta an die Oberfläche zurückkehrte und seinen Sohn anlächelte.

„Na, endlich wieder wach?"

„Scheint so."

„Na dann komm ins Wasser. Es ist herrlich."

Der Anblick abperlender Wassertropfen auf Vegetas gebräunter Haut weckte in Trunks genau die Gefühle, zu deren Unterdrückung er eigentlich hierher gekommen war. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Besonders, als er bemerkte, dass Vegeta ebenso nackt schwamm, wie er selbst es immer tat.

„In Ordnung, ich komme gleich." Trunks war nervös. Er wusste, sein Vater würde ihn nicht zum ersten Mal nackt sehen und schon gar nicht an diesem Tag, doch dieses Mal hatte sein Körper auf die Versuchung in Gestalt von Vegeta reagiert. Erst als Vegeta sich von Trunks wegdrehte, traute sich der junge Saiyajin, sich seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen und schnellstens ins Wasser zu spurten.

Trunks wurde wieder einmal von dem befreienden Gefühl des Wassers eingeholt. Seine Gedanken ruhten für eine Weile und er schloss seine Augen, während er in den Tiefen des Sees einige Züge schwamm. Nach Luft schnappend tauchte er wieder auf und erschrak, als er den Körper Vegetas direkt vor sich wahrnahm. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, vor seinem Vater aufzutauchen, der ihn in seine Arme zog, als er sich so erschrak.

Als ihre Haut einander berührte, erschauderte Trunks am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich war ihm unsagbar heiß, obwohl das Wasser noch immer kühl war und sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass er glaubte Vegeta könnte es hören. Doch falls Vegeta den Herzschlag seines Sohnes hören konnte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und Trunks dachte, Vegeta würde ihn gleich wieder loslassen, doch er irrte sich. Vegeta zog ihn noch enger an sich heran und während eine Hand Trunks am Rücken hielt, fuhr die andere seine Wirbelsäule entlang und legte sich auf seinen Po.

Trunks Körper prickelte an jeder Stelle, die Vegeta so federleicht berührt hatte und unbewusst bekam er eine Gänsehaut, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, was hier passierte. Was ging nur in Vegeta vor, dass er…

„Vater?" fragte Trunks zögerlich, das Gesicht abgewandt.

„Nenn mich nicht Vater, Trunks. Nicht jetzt, bitte, nur nicht jetzt", wisperte Vegeta und die Hand, welche auf Trunks Po gelegen hatte verschwand. Sanfte drehte Vegeta Trunks Gesicht zu sich herum und dann küsste er seinen Sohn.

Es war kein Kuss, den man einem kleinen Jungen gab, sondern ein Kuss voller Feuer und Sinnlichkeit. Ein Kuss, der Trunks in ein Chaos aus verschiedensten Gefühlen stürzte, aus deren Tiefen er kein Entkommen zu finden fürchtete. Vegeta schaffte es, Trunks mitzureißen, in einen Strudel ohne Wiederkehr und Trunks verlor sich gerne. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, die Lippen seines Vaters auf den seinen zu spüren? Wie oft hatte er sich nach der Nähe seines Vaters gesehnt? Wie oft war er wach im Bett gelegen, weil er sich nach der Liebe seines Vaters verzehrte? Wie oft?

Trunks hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie wieder an Land kamen, denn er versank förmlich in Vegetas Küssen. Erst als er festen Boden unter sich spürte und das Gewicht seines Vaters, der sich auf ihn legte, bemerkte Trunks, dass sie das Wasser verlassen hatten.

„Was tust du nur mit mir, Trunks?" murmelte Vegeta unter zig Küssen und Trunks wurde ganz schwindlig zumute.

Vegetas erfahrende Hände streichelten Trunks kompletten Körper und Trunks meinte, innerlich zu verbrennen. Seine Haut glühte unter den Liebkosungen und Küssen seines Vaters und als Vegetas Hand sein Glied umfasste, da bäumte Trunks sich stöhnend auf. Noch nie hatte ein Mann ihn so intim berührt und der, den er am meisten Liebte, schon gar nicht. Kurz kam Trunks wieder in den Sinn, dass ihre Handlung verboten war, dass er seinen Vater von sich stoßen müsste. Doch er konnte nicht, denn er wollte es doch so sehr und so ließ Trunks es zu, dass die Lippen seines Vaters sich an ihm hinabküssten.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Trunks auf, als Vegeta, welcher noch immer seinen Schaft in Händen hielt, die Spitze seines Gliedes küsste. Es war ein berauschendes Erlebnis und gleich darauf spürte Trunks, wie sich erfahrende Lippen über sein steifes Glied legten und sich auf und ab bewegten. Trunks war überwältigt. Diese so einfachen Bewegungen weckten in ihm Gefühle von solch heftigem Ausmaß, dass Trunks regelrecht wild wurde und seine Hüfte unkontrolliert Vegetas Lippen entgegen stieß. Es war diese wundervolle Enge, welche Trunks umschloss und ihn Raum und Zeit vergessen ließ, bis zu dem Augenblick, als sein Körper in einer nie gekannten Weise erstarrte, ihn ein Schaudern durchlief und er einem flammenden Orgasmus erlag.

Trunks brach unter seinem Vater förmlich zusammen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugter und glücklicher als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Sein Kopf schien aus Watte zu bestehen und sein Körper aus Butter.

„Hat es dir gefallen", fragte ihn die seltsam raue Stimme seines Vaters, der sich neben ihn gelegt hatte. Doch Trunks antwortete nicht, er konnte kein Wort sagen. Sein Geist und sein Körper waren noch viel zu erschöpft.

„Wenn… wenn du mich jetzt nicht hasst, dann…" flüsterte Vegeta und Trunks richtete seinen Blick auf ihn, doch Vegeta sprach nicht weiter und nahm stattdessen Trunks Hand und führte sie an seinem Körper entlang.

Entsetzt und erstaunt zugleich riss Trunks seine Augen auf. Vegeta hatte seine Hand auf sein Glied gelegt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hielt Trunks das Glied eines anderen Mannes in seinen Händen, zum ersten Mal hielt er das Glied seines Vaters in Händen! Es war ein solch merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass er es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte und ganz instinktiv reagierte Trunks Arm und ahmte die Bewegungen, welche Vegeta ihm vorgegeben hatte, nach. Der pochende Schaft in Trunks Händen wurde noch härter und Trunks Mund merkwürdigerweise trocken. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater erwarten würde, dass er es ihm ebenfalls mit dem Mund machte und schon der bloße Gedanke daran ließ Trunks wieder erröten.

Vegeta küsste seinem Sohn zärtlich den Nacken, während er sich von den verführenden Fingern verwöhnen ließ und Trunks war stolz. Er war stolz darauf, dass er seinen Vater ebenso erregen konnte, wie er ihn, denn dass Vegeta immer erregter wurde, war unübersehbar. Inzwischen hatte sich Vegeta von Trunks gerollt und lag auf dem Rücken, die vordere Ansicht seines muskulösen Körpers anbietend. Nicht wissend, ob Vegeta es erlauben wurde, begann Trunks ein ähnliches Spiel wie sein Vater zuvor und fing an, die Haut Vegetas mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden.

Anfänglich etwas schüchtern neckte Trunks die Brustwarzen Vegetas, glitt danach mit seiner Zunge das tiefe Tal zwischen Vegetas Männerbrust entlang - stetig darauf bedacht, seinem eigentlichen Ziel näher zu kommen. Dort, wo sich seine Hand noch immer rhythmisch bewegte, wollte auch sein Mund hin. Denn Trunks hatte beschlossen, all seinen Mut zusammenzufassen und alles zu versuchen, wozu Vegeta ihm die Gelegenheit bot.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Trunks das Objekt seiner Begierde erreicht. Zunächst noch unsicher betrachtete der den harten, pulsierenden Schaft aufs Genaueste, nur um dann endlich das zu tun, wonach es ihn drängte. Mit seinen Lippen berührte er vorsichtig Vegetas Eichel. Doch kaum dass er zum ersten Mal vom Geschmack seines Vaters gekostet hatte, ging alles wie von alleine. Trunks Instinkte und Bedürfnisse übernahmen den letzten Funken an Kontrolle über seinen Körper und nur die gelegentlich gekeuchten Tipps von Vegeta drangen noch zu ihm durch. Doch plötzlich wurde er aus seiner Raserei gerissen, da Vegeta ihn ein wenig grob wegzog.

Verwirrung lag auf Trunks Gesicht, die Lippen rot angeschwollen.

„Vater, was…" wollte er wissen.

„Nenn mich nicht so, Trunks", raunte Vegeta und packte Trunks an der Hüfte. Mit einem Ruck lag er wieder unter seinem Vater.

„Aber…" begehrte Trunks auf, doch sein Protest ging unter in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Der junge Halbsaiyajin bemerkte kaum, wie Vegeta seine Beine spreizte und eines davon leicht anhob, aber als er die Spitze von Vegetas Glied an seinem Po fühlte, riss er die Augen auf und löste sich aus dem Kuss.

„Vater, was hast du vor?"

„Ich möchte dich nehmen."

„Tut das nicht weh?" Trunks fühlte sich plötzlich so unsicher.

„Am Anfang ein bisschen."

„Nein, ich… ich glaube ich schaff das nicht", wisperte Trunks und schämte sich dafür, dass er nun doch einen Rückzieher machte. Er bereute seine Zurückweisung schon in dem Moment, als er sie aussprach. Trunks begehrte Vegeta, Trunks liebte Vegeta und dennoch wogen seine Zweifel zur Vervollständigung des Aktes noch schwer.

Vegeta streckte seine Arme aus, nahm Trunks mit und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Trunks nickte und genoss das Gefühl, welches die Reibung von Vegetas Glied an seinem auslöste. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und erschauderte, als Vegeta verführerisch in sein Ohr wisperte: „Dann spreize deine Beine noch ein wenig mehr für mich und ich werde dir einen Ort zeigen, den du noch nicht kennst."

Trunks wollte es. Er wollte seinem Vater vertrauen und diesen Ort, an den er sich schon so lange sehnte, endlich kennen lernen, deshalb spreizte er seine Beine tatsächlich noch ein Stückchen weiter.

Langsam und äußerst behutsam drang Vegeta in Trunks ein, um daraufhin inne zu halten. Es schmerzte tatsächlich ein wenig, doch Trunks war so von Lust und Liebe erfüllt, dass dieser Schmerz rasch verblasste. Alles, was Trunks noch spüren konnte, war dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit. Er war mit dem Mann _eins_ geworden den er über alles liebte. Trunks entspannte sich und Vegeta nahm vorsichtig rhythmische Bewegungen auf. Ein Stöhnen entfleuchte Trunks, der nicht mehr wusste wie ihm geschah. Seine Arme umschlangen Vegeta und drängten seinen Körper enger an seinen Vater heran, während Vegetas Stöße immer leidenschaftlicher und härter wurden. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit, die Trunks wie eine himmlische Ewigkeit erschien, konnte er Vegeta im Takt seiner Stöße keuchen hören. Verwundert musste Trunks feststellen, dass er ebenso keuchte und dann war der Augenblick gekommen! Laut aufschreiend erreichten sie kurz nacheinander ihren Orgasmus.

**oooOOOooo**

Trunks lag erschöpft auf seinem Vater, während die Sonne auf seinen Rücken schien. Sie hatten sich im Schlaf gedreht. Ihr gemeinsamer Höhepunkt hatte ihn ziemlich ausgelaugt, doch er fühlte sich gut. Trunks fühlte sich so gut wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sämtliche Ängste und Zweifel waren im Moment verflogen und alles was sein Körper und sein Kopf noch kannte war der Name _Vegeta_.

„Trunks, bist du wach?" Vegetas leise Frage schreckte Trunks auf, der gerade wieder am einschlafen war.

„Ja." Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Trunks voller Anspannung. Irgendwie spürte er, dass die folgende Unterhaltung mit Vegeta nicht angenehm werden würde. Die ersten Zweifel und Ängste fanden ihren Weg zurück in Trunks Kopf.

„Verzeihst du mir?"

Trunks richtete sich etwas auf und blickte seinem Vater ins Gesicht.

„Was soll ich dir verzeihen?" Trunks war ratlos.

„Dass ich dich geschändet habe."

„Du…" Trunks war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Du hast mich nicht geschändet. Wie kommst du darauf, Vater?"

Vegeta ließ Trunks von sich gleiten und stand auf. Nervös ging der Saiyajin hin und her und Trunks beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Licht auf Vegetas schwarzem Haar reflektierte und wartete ebenso gespannt wie angstvoll auf Vegetas Erklärung.

„Ich habe dich verführt", sagte Vegeta dann.

„Und ich wollte es, Vater."

Nun war es an Vegeta, überrascht aufzublicken.

„Du wolltest es?"

„Denkst du, ich hätte es sonst zugelassen, dass du mit mir schläfst?"

„Wieso?"

Kurz lachte Trunks bitter auf und seine Stimme nahm einen merkwürdig hilflosen Tonfall an, als wieder sprach. „Weil ich dich liebe, Vater."

Vegeta war sprachlos, sein Mund öffnete sich zwar, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Es war das erste Mal, dass Trunks seinen Vater so sah. Er kannte Vegeta nur als wortgewandten und selbstbewussten Mann, so dass er von diesem unsicheren Mann vor ihm einerseits leicht geschockt und andererseits fasziniert war. Diese Facette an Vegetas Charakter war Trunks bisher vollständig unbekannt gewesen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich glücklich schätzen sollte oder ob der diese Eigenschaft von Vegeta wirklich kennen wollte.

„Du liebst mich?", krächzte Vegeta heißer.

„Ja."

„Aber warum?"

„Warum? Es ist eben so."

„Nein, das… Du darfst das nicht, Trunks!"

„Was?" Trunks wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte.

„Trunks, hör zu, du darfst dich da nicht in irgendwas verrennen, was nicht ist."

Trunks fühlte sich, als hätte Vegeta ihm in einem Trainingskampf einen seiner besonders rücksichtslosen Schläge verpasst. In seinem Kopf waren tausende Dinge, die er Vegeta jetzt am liebsten an den Kopf geknallt hätte, aber kein Wort wollte über seine Lippen kommen. Kein Wort davon, wie ungerecht er Vegetas Verhalten fand, kein Wort darüber, wie ungerecht er es fand, dass Vegeta dachte, er wüsste was Trunks fühlte. Kein Wort!

„Verflucht! In Ordnung Trunks", resignierte Vegeta und schnaubte tief, bevor er weiter sprach, „ich hätte auf keinen Fall mit dir schlafen dürfen."

„Und weshalb hast du es dann getan? Weshalb hast du mit mir geschlafen, wenn du jetzt die reuige Katze spielst?" Trunks Stimme klang herausfordernd.

„Ich…" Es war unübersehbar, dass Vegeta sich vor der Antwort drücken wollte. Er wollte sich aus der Angelegenheit herausreden.

„Vergiss es, Vater, ich möchte eine Antwort!"

„Was hast du davon, wenn du es weißt?"

„Gewissheit und jetzt antworte gefälligst!"

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„Aber warum..." fragte Trunks verzweifelt, „warum weist du mich dann zurück?"

„Wir können kein Paar werden. Es ist so falsch, so furchtbar falsch. Aber als ich dich nackt schwimmen gesehen habe, da sind mir ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt, du warst so schön."

„Es könnte unser Geheimnis bleiben. Keiner müsste etwas davon wissen."

„Aber ich würde es wissen, Trunks. Wie sollte ich deiner Mutter in die Augen sehen, wenn ich nachts statt in ihr, in dein Bett kommen würde? Könntest du deiner Mutter in die Augen sehen?"

Allmählich verstand Trunks, was Vegeta ihm versuchte zu erklären und sein Verstand war auch bereit es zu akzeptieren, aber sein Herz konnte nicht. Es war, als würde sein Herz Stück für Stück zerbrechen.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie konntest du mir geben, was ich mir am meisten wünsche, nur um mir jetzt wieder alles zu nehmen?" Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzens sammelten sich in Trunks Augen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Junge."

„Nein!" Trunks schluckte, „Nicht so, Vater! Entschuldige dich nicht für etwas, was du gar nicht bereust. Du hast es gewollt, ebenso wie ich es gewollt habe, nur das du damit umgehen kannst, weil es für dich von Anfang an nur ein _Fick_ war. Aber ich… mein törichtes Herz hat sich Hoffnung gemacht. Sie mich an! Ich weine fast wegen dir! Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was ich die letzten Monate durchgemacht habe? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie oft ich schon geheult habe, weil ich mich nach deiner Liebe gesehnt habe? Gestern erst habe ich wegen dir geweint, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Hier, hier an diesem Ort wollte ich Ruhe in meine Gedanken, in mein Herz bringen und jetzt bist du hier aufgetaucht und hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht als es vorher war. Wie soll ich über meine Liebe zu dir hinwegkommen, wenn du mir diese bittersüße Erinnerung geschenkt hast? Wie?"

„Trunks, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll… Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du mich liebst."

„Nein, du dachtest, schlafe ich mal kurz mit meinem Sohn und danach ist alles wieder so wie vorher."

„Das ist ungerecht."

„Ist es nicht. Was könntest du sonst gedacht haben?"

„Ich habe gar nicht gedacht", gab Vegeta zerknirscht zu.

Was hätte Trunks noch dazu sagen können? Nichts. Am liebsten hätte er seinem Vater eine rein gehauen und wäre weggelaufen. Aber wohin sollte er gehen, wo die Erinnerungen doch noch so frisch waren und ihn verfolgt hätten?

„Ich liebe dich wirklich, Trunks."

„Du hast eine merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen, Vater."

Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, doch Trunks machte ihm mit einer Geste klar, stehen zu bleiben.

„Glaub mir Junge, du bist nicht der Einzige der leidet."

„Ach nein?" spottete Trunks.

„Nein", entgegnete Vegeta trocken, den Spott übergehend, „Ich habe meine Gefühle auch sehr lange unterdrückt. Wahrscheinlich liebe ich dich schon langer, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Schau nicht so skeptisch, es ist so, denn ich wusste schon vorher, was für einen wundervollen Sohn ich haben werde. Dein _Ich_ aus der Zukunft hat es mir gezeigt."

Vegeta hatte erreicht, dass Trunks ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, denn Trunks kannte diese Story aus Bulmas Erzählungen. Damals war sein künftiges Ich aus der Zukunft gekommen, um die Vergangenheit zu verändern, damit seine Zukunft gerettet werden konnte. Trunks hatte diese Geschichte als Kind geliebt, denn dann hatte er sich jedes Mal wie ein kleiner Held gefühlt. Son Goten hatte ihn dann oft bewundert für etwas, was er gar nicht vollbracht hatte. Aber das waren Kindereien gewesen und noch hatte er nicht die Erklärung, was dieser Trunks mit der Liebe seines Vaters zu tun hatte. Davon abgesehen hatte Bulma immer gesagt, dass er diesem Trunks so ähnlich und gleichzeitig so unähnlich war, wie es nur möglich war.

„Ich habe ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem anderen Trunks in Dendes _Raum von Geist und Zeit_ verbracht. Ein Jahr, in dem ich außer Trunks niemand zum reden hatte. Ein Jahr, in dem ich meinen Sohn kennen lernte wie noch keinen Menschen zuvor und er schaffte es, hinter meine Fassade zu blicken. Wir waren beide einsam und ich lernte ihn in dieser Zeit lieben."

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?"

„Nein. Ich habe ihn kein einziges Mal angerührt oder geküsst. Egal, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, er liebte mich nicht auf diese Weise. In seinem Herzen gab es nur die Erinnerung an diesen anderen Mann, den er über alles geliebt hatte."

„Liebst du mich nur, weil ich so bin wie er?"

„Oh Trunks… Du magst aussehen wie er, aber du bist nicht er."

„Also bin ich nur billiger Ersatz? Und weil du mit ihm nicht schlafen konntest, hast du es mit mir getan."

„Nein, nein, nein." Vegeta ging auf Trunks zu, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Du könntest ihn niemals ersetzten, denn _du_ bist so viel mehr für mich. Er war so voller Traurigkeit, aber du bist voller Leben und Glück. Wenn ich dich lachen höre, dann wünsche ich mir immer, der Grund deines Lächelns sein zu dürfen. Ich will dich in einer Form glücklich machen, wie niemanden vor mir und niemand nach mir."

„Aber wenn du mich so sehr liebst, weshalb stößt du mich dann von dir weg? Ist dir so wichtig, was die anderen über uns sagen würden?"

„Mir ist egal, was sie von mir halten, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie von dir schlechtes denken. Du hast Recht, ich bereue nicht, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe, ich bereue nur, dass ich so unbedacht war und dich verletzt habe."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort? Wird es außer diesem einen Mal kein weiteres mehr geben?"

„Ja."

„Aber du wirst mich immer lieben?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

„Auch, wenn ich jemand anderen finden werde?"

„Ja."

„Wenn ich dich betrügen werde?"

„Auch dann."

„Dann küss mich noch einmal."

„Trunks…"

„Küss mich, und ich stelle mir vor es wäre die Sonne die mich berührt."

„Ja…."

Trunks lernte an diesem Tag, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man von der Sonne geküsst wird. Ein Gefühl, dass Trunks sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen konnte, auch wenn er die Liebkosungen der Sonne kein weiteres Mal erfahren sollte. Aber die Erinnerung dran lebte in seinem Herzen weiter, auch als seine Sonne schon längst verloschen war.

**Ende **

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe euch hat die FF gefallen und über Feedback würde ich mich freuen. Liebe Grüße euere Amunet


End file.
